Endless dreams
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: During the battle against En Sabah Nur, the villain manages to get to Charles but when Nightcrawler wakes up and tries to protect him, his powers end up throwing him and Moira into another reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Resume:** During the battle against En Sabah Nur, the villain manages to get to Charles but when Nightcrawler wakes up and tries to protect him, his powers end up throwing him and Moira into another reality.

 **Shameless inspired in Vampire Diaries 5x22 and Choira! My fault XD**

 **Endless dreams**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Oo-oh, damn these walls_

 _In the moment we're ten feet tall_

 _How you told me after it all_

 _We'd remember tonight_

 _For the rest of our lives_

 **Wings-Birdy**

The mutants were still trying to recover from the attacks of En Sabah Nur when the apocalyptic villain levitated, landing in the exposed hideout where Jean Grey, Moira and Nightcrawler, who remained unconscious, were, trying to protect Charles, who was beginning to be defeated by the villain in his mind.

"Don't get near the professor!" Jean shouted, leaving the nervousness and fear aside and positioning herself forward as Moira tried to wake Nightcrawler, fearing what would happen.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me, my child..." And he ignored the huge concrete block that Jean threw at him, throwing the girl against the wall. "It's such a waste, a mutant with so much potential..."

"We can't stop him..." Moira murmured, seeing everything in slow motion, En Sabah Nur approaching them, Beast, despite being exausted, was desperate to get to them and Jean Grey, on the floor, began to hear the professor's voice in her mind, asking for help.

It was then that Nightcrawler woke up, ready to fight, positioning himself in front of Moira, who had a hand on his shoulder, helping him to stand up and block Charles from the villain.

En Sabah Nur raised his hand, casting a purple light toward Nightcrawler and Jean Grey stood up, extending her hands and using her powers to try to stop him, and this caused a strange and unstable burst of energy that went toward Moira and Nightcrawler, who protected Charles.

The moment the light hit both of them, Nightcrawler used his teleportation powers and he and Moira vanished, but they didn't reappear on the other side of the room as planned and the light of energy disappeared with them, while En Sabah Nur was thrown out of the hiding place and was surrounded by irons from Erik, who now protected where Charles was.

Jean, despite the shock of what had happened to Nightcrawler and Moira, needed to concentrate on Charles's voice, who begged for help, he asked her to release her powers. And that's what she did. And the flame of her phoenix enveloped her body, showing everyone her power.

When En Sabah Nur was defeated and everyone approached Professor Xavier, who was awakened by Jean, despite having won the fight, they were exhausted and worried and the professor realized that something had happened before even reading their minds.

"Kurt and... Moira?"

"I, I don't know what happened, when my powers and En Sabah Nur's collided, they created a strange energy field that hit them the moment the two were teleporting. I think they are alive, I can feel a spark of their minds, but I can't locate them..." Jean explained, her eyes watering as she held the professor's hand.

Charles, despite looking calm, felt a deep despair inside him at what had happened to Nightcrawler and his Moira. Like his friends and students, they too had been involved in that mess because of him.

Raven had lost a friend and he, the woman he loved, without even giving back her memories. He held Jean's hands, feeling his heart shatter.

"I can feel them, but not in this universe, it's as if they were thrown into another universe."

"Nightcrawler, are you okay?" Moira asked, helping her colleague to his feet.

After being hit by the energy during the teleportation, the two had fallen to the ground and after getting up, cleaning the dust of their black clothes and trying to recover their balance, the two looked around, seeing that they were surrounded by trees and from afar, they could hear the sound of the waves of the sea.

The blue mutant, still being helped by Moira to keep himsel to his feet frowned, trying to teleport the two back to the battle zone in Egypt, but to no avail.

"But where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _There shouldn't be a good in goodbye_

 _If I never loved you, if I never felt your kiss_

 _If I never had you, I know that I..._

 _I still would have mourned you_

 _I would have missed your smile_

 **Shouldn't be a good in goodbye-Jason Walker**

"We're on a beach..." Nightcrawler said with his heavy accent as he and Moira walked through the forest, sighting pieces of the sea from behind the trees.

"But why can't I teleport us?"

"You must still be exhausted for having teleported all of us at the same time in the jet." Moira tried to reassure him and they continued to walk.

Despite the cold wind from the sea, the two began to sweat because of the black uniform they wore, but they knew that the material could protect them from fire if they were attacked and so they kept wearing them.

"So Charles's sister saved you?" Moira asked as they walked, after the mutant had told her a bit about himself.

"Before I was captured, I was raised by a mutant lady, since I was left at her door. But after she died and the bad guys discovered me, I was forced to participate in the mutant rings in Germany, until Mystique saved me, and therefore I'll be eternally grateful for her kindness."

"I'm sorry Nightcrawler..." Moira said, sad for what he had suffered.

"Call me Kurt, Kurt Wagner." He said with his huge smile, realizing how much some humans could be good, just like her, which was why he had opened up with the CIA agent.

"Kurt, I have faith that when this whole war is over, the world will realize how good you are and that we can live in peace, as Charles says." And Moira felt her heart race for a moment.

She had admired the professor because of his research and belief in peace for years, and having met the man in person the day before, had made her fall for him.

She smiled, before shaking her head, knowing that at the moment they had more important things to worry about, pulling her weapon from her belt and holding it in her hand, even knowing that the bullets wouldn't work against En Sabah Nur, but could buy them time.

"Thank you Moira. You're being a good friend." And it was the woman's turn to smile to him.

The pair then reached the end of the forest, spotting one of the sides of the beach where there was a small group, but because they had their backs to them, Moira and Nightcrawler couldn't identify them, only one of them wearing a helmet.

"Hey, isn't that the Magneto guy?" Nightcrawler asked, looking from behind the tree they were. "How did he end up here with us?"

But Moira didn't reply, she had a look of shock on her face while someone shouted on the beach:

"The bullet hit me... You... I can't feel my legs!"

Nightcrawler turned his gaze to Magneto again, who was now raising missiles in the air, before dropping them on the same beach they all were, causing a big explosion that killed the group and was getting closer to where the pair was and in panic, the blue mutant grabbed Moira's hand, trying to teleport them again, but this time it worked.

"It worked Moira, we're back to America." Nightcrawler said euphorically, looking around and seeing the green trees from the Xavier School property.

He glanced at his friend and noticed that she had't released his hand yet and continued to stare forward.

"Moira?"

The Xavier School that had been left in ruins some hours ago looked like nothing had happened but there were no students or teachers walking through the courtyard. But Professor Charles Xavier was there, in his wheelchair, accompanied by... A younger Moira Mactaggert.

"They can threaten me as much as they want Charles, but I'll never tell them where you are."

They talked as she pushed his wheelchair before they stopped and she bent, staying on the same level as him as they talked.

Then the telepath brought his lips to hers, kissing her. The younger Moira looked surprised, before responding to the kiss. When they parted, she was flushed, but with a beautiful smile on her face, the same smile Charles had, who looked at her with affection, saying:

"Moira, I would like to know if you want to stay here with me, next to me in the mansion."

"Charles..." Her face flushed, seeing the sincerity of the man in front of her, for whom she had strong feelings and said: "Is that a proposal, Charles?"

"It will be soon, my dear, when I have the ring." He admitted and seemed nervous, for she was the most important thing in his life.

"I... I really want it." She replied with a beautiful smile, and he laced his hand with hers, happy. "I don't know how the CIA will react though..."

"You don't have to leave the CIA, my dear, we'll find a way to let them out of our business. You're an incredible agent and they need you."

"You're an incredible man..."

"You're an incredible woman..." He replied with a passionate smile and Moira leaned over, giving him a kiss, before she went behind his chair, guiding him to the mansion, a hand on his shoulder, which he held.

"What's that? We are in the past? Because you look younger... Moira!" Nightcrawler was startled when the woman fell to her knees beside him, releasing his hand and holding her head with both hands, eyes closed tightly, screaming.

When Nightcrawler heard the door of the mansion open, he quickly held Moira by the arm and concentrated, hoping he could get them out.

When he opened his eyes, they were in a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, with snow falling all around.

"It's my home... my home." Shocked, he stared at the door of the cabin, being invaded by several memories of that place, before he remembered about Moira, who had fainted in his arms and hurried to carry her inside, laying her on the couch and covering her with the a robe that was there.

"Moira? Wake up Moira..." He called out, worried as he shook her lightly.

"Kurt?" She moaned, holding a hand to her head and opening her eyes, facing Nightcrawler's big and golden eyes. "Where are we?"

"In my old home. Well I think my future house, because I think somehow my powers were affected in the battle and it sent us into the past, according to that calendar." He explained excitedly, pointing to the calendar that showed that they were more than a decade and a half in the past. I can get some pills for your headache..."

He hurried around, looking for things to help her, and then found a tea bag and put the water to boil, and then brought a cup of tea to the woman, helping her to sit.

"Thank you Kurt... I'm fine." She said as she sat down and Kurt moved around her, adjusting the blanket, checking her temperature.

Moira took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering what had happened. From the beach until they reached the mansion, Moira had been feeling a dejavu, but when she had see the younger version of her and Charles kissing, she had felt as if something inside her brain had broken, releasing countless memories that she didn't even know she had.

Her alliance with Charles and Erik, going with the three of them to Russia and spying behind a bush, the x-men they formed, flirtations from the time they had met at the bar where he had touched her locks and talked about its beautiful color, the way he called her dear and long conversations and looks full of love exchanged between them, the beach in Cuba where she had tried to stop Erik with a bullet and Erik deviated the bullet that then hit Charles by accident and almost being hanged by her own dog tags at the command of Erik, then holding Charles bleeding in her arms, crying and apologizing and the mutant assuring her that it wasn't her fault, and finally Charles's kiss, before he erased her memories of it all.

She took a deep breath, feeling dizzy from absorbing so many informations at once, and realizing that the attraction she felt for Charles was in fact an echo of her true feelings for him, the love she felt for him.

Seeing her turn pale, Kurt rushed to her side in concern, placing his hand on her shoulder and she gave him a small smile to calm him down.

Why Charles? She asked herself sadly.

Deep inside she knew that he had feelings for her as well and it had been the way he had found to protect her from his enemies, but still, it was difficult to accept and she wished she could have had the chance to make her choice. To stay at his side, and to live the happy scene she had just seen in the other reality.

Moira felt as if someone was squeezing her heart, trying to pull it out along with her stomach and quickly Kurt handed her a bucket, where she vomited and he tried to massage her back awkwardly, until she stopped.

"Kurt... We're not in the past, but in an alternative reality."

Because she knew very well that after they had kissed, Moira hadn't entered the mansion with Charles, but had collapsed in his arms from the loss of memory. Not only she had seen how things would have been if he had made another decision, where the two had ended together and happy, but she had also seen her death in the first reality.

It was like a physical punch in her stomach, for a moment she had felt as if the flames had consumed her body like with her other self in the beach. She had died in that other reality. The 3rd war had begun there on the beach. She was dead. Burned. And also, she had to deal with the fact that she had shot Charles unintentionally, but paralyzing him from the waist below.

Shocked, Kurt looked at her.

"An alternative reality?" Jean asked the professor as she, Raven, Hank and Erik gathered in the Cerebro, around Charles, who still had the helmet on his head.

After the mutants had joined forces and defeated En Sabah Nur, saving the world, the X-men group had scoured the battlefield in search of Moira and Nightcrawler, unsuccessfully.

Both the professor and Jean could feel their minds, but weak, as if they were millions of miles away, and unable to contact. Even now, using the Cerebro, they could only see a translucent image of the two, surrounded by a fog and, judging by the information coming from the machine, they were alive on Earth, but not on the same Earth as them, making him conclude that it was some kind of alternative reality.

"Somehow, when you attacked En Sabah Nur, Kurt's teleporting power ended up reacting differently, opening a hole for another reality. That's the only explanation I can find."

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" The redhead asked, shaking her head sadly, but both Raven and the professor reassured her.

"It was't your fault. You were fighting En Sabah Nur, trying to protect them..." Raven told her, causing Jean to face her, because Raven wasn't someone to comfort the others.

"And you couldn't have known that it would happen. It wasn't your fault, okay?" Charles completed, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Let's find a way to bring them back."

"Right."

And Charles returned to focus and found the faint images of Moira and Nightcrawler, and even though he was exhausted because even if the only thing he could do was look at their transparent image in the mist, his powers couldn't reach the other reality, that was already exhausting, but Charles wouldn't give up on Nightcrawler, and especially on Moira.

 **tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy and reviews!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _I'd use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me, talk some sense to me_

 **I found-Amber**

 _Charles' hands wandered over her skirt as Moira settled into his lap, leaving the chair from her office to sit on his wheelchair and although this was the CIA building, one of the most watched buildings, it didn't matter to her, even if something in her mind kept nudging her to remind her that she should be upset with the telepath._

 _Moira frowned, but Charles's hands distracted her, raising her skirt little by little, and then the woman, her face flushed and a beautiful glow in her eyes, massaged his covered chest before she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, thinking how much she loved him, ignoring the cautious note her brain was sending her, watching Charles break the kiss and give her a beautiful smile, telling her how much he loved her and wanted her back._

 _Her heart quickened as Charles burried his face between her breasts, kissing them and then, the couple kissed more intensely, making the chair move with the force of their movement and crashing to the table, knocking over a tea mug._

Moira woke up in a jump, seeing that she had fallen asleep on the couch and her mug of tea had fallen to the floor, smashing and she realized that it was Day 3 in that cabin and that everything had been a dream and she sighed, conformed, staring at the ceiling.

Days and more days had passed, and Nightcrawler and Moira were still in the cabin, surrounded by snow, and no matter how much they had rested, they still seemed exhausted.

They were still there not because Nightcrawler couldn't teleport them elsewhere, but rather because of his decision. The mutant was sitting on his legs in a chair facing the window by the door, waiting and waiting.

No matter how much Moira had told him that no one was coming, Nightcrawler had insisted that his grandmother or mother would appear with him as a baby, and he would know who his mother was. He needed to know who she was, and why she had chosen to give him to someone else.

"Kurt... You need to eat something." Moira said, standing behind her friend, but he continued to stare at the window, waiting for any sign of movement, and she sighed, placing his soup on the floor beside the chair, worried about him and then sitting down at the table and fiddling with the radio.

If they were more than 15 years in the past, Moira knew that her younger self was then on her first mission after being promoted from surveillance. However, if they were traveling through alternative realities, she had no way of knowing.

They had visited at least 3 different realities, one where she and Kurt had witnessed the death of Magneto, Charles, Raven, herself and other mutants, something she still couldn't get accustomed to, a reality where she had stood beside her true love and now, this one where apparently Kurt had never been delivered to someone else's care.

Moira had needed the rest of the night and the next day to recover from what she had seen on the beach and to have shot Charles in her own reality before she began to think about what they were going to do and how they could return home.

It wasn't easy to know that she had hurt Charles and also to know that the other Moira had died on the beach, it was strange and as much as she knew that she hadn't died, for she was from another reality, she had died there and Moira was worried that they could never get back to their reality. If that happened, they would need to find a way to settle down there, discreetly so they wouldn't get into trouble.

But she could not accept the idea of staying there, away from her friends and work for which she had fought hard to earn and make a difference, because of Charles, who she loved and had much to tell and ask, and she had her son Kevin, who she loved and had promised to go back home as soon as the mission was over.

And even if Kurt was determined to wait there, Moira knew he had a life ahead of him. He had just been saved and taken to Charles's School and made new friends, had found a place in the world for him.

She then got up and sat on her knees next to Kurt's chair, placing a hand on his knee and saying gently:

"Kurt, I know how much you want to stay and wait to see what happens, but I dont think anyone will show up here."

"I know... You're right Moira, but I wanted to know my mother so bad to understand what happened..." He sighed sadly, putting his hand on hers, and the woman hugged him smiling:

"So why don't we go to the city where you were born?"

"Would you go with me?" The mutant asked in surprise and when she nodded, he grinned. "You're a good friend, Moira, but shouldn't we try to find a way back?"

"We'll find it, but I think it's fair to find out what happened to you in this reality, since we already know what happened to me in the others."

"So let's go." Nightcrawler said excitedly, getting up and lifting the woman off the floor. "But I think we better not teleport ourselves now, let's walk, because every time we do that, we stop in a different reality."

Charles was sitting in his office, looking at some picture frames on his desk, among them was one of the original x-men team with Moira between Erik and him and the other, only her with Charles in front of the tree that the his grandfather had planted decades ago.

He held the picture frame of the two together, which stood in a beautiful silver frame and allowed himself to be lost in his memories of 2 decades ago, the day of the photo.

The group had finished training at the mansion and allowed themselves a day off to rest before going to battle. Alex and Sean had gone watch a basketball game while Erik was in the library. Raven had left to the city and Moira and Charles had been left alone, walking in the gardens.

They had shared so many memories and thoughts, and that day he had been more certain than ever that he was in love with her, just as he had seen in her mind that she felt the same. They had stopped under the tree his grandfather had planted, and they were almost kissing when Hank interrupted unintentionally to show the old camera he had found.

And then, shortly after taking the picture of the couple, Charles had kissed Moira's cheek, before taking her by the hand, both smiling and going with Hank to call the others to take a picture. It had been a happy afternoon.

"Charles? Lost in thought?"

Charles smiled sadly, returning the photo to its place and stared at his old friend. Erik, after helping Jean rebuild the school, had decided to extend his stay there until they could find Moira and Nightcrawler.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, old friend, I know you, whenever you have a problem, or you go to the Cerebro or to your office... Hank is adjusting Cerebro, so..."

"I... I can't lose her again, Erik." Charles admitted with a pang of fear and Erik sighed, knowing how his friend felt.

He himself had lost Magda and his daughter a few days ago and it still hurt. It would always hurt.

"Do you think you're going to be able to bring them back? It's one thing save someone from a villain or a prison, another is to try to bring someone back from an alternative reality..."

"You said you know me, right Erik?" Charles said firmly, placing both hands on the table and facing his friend, who seemed surprised at his tone. "Then you must know that I'll go to the end of the world if necessary to save them."

"Charles..." The mutant said, approaching Charles and placing a hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you give up, I know how much you're suffering from all this."

And Erik hated to see his friend in that state, he was the best person he knew and didn't deserve this situation.

"You know I'll be by your side, right?"

"I know, old friend. And I'm sorry for being rude, I know this isn't easy for you too, how much it reminds you of how it was to lose your family... I will always be here for you and you will always have a place in this school." And Charles raised his hand, placing it over his friend's heart: "They will always be with you here."

"Thank you, Charles, I owe you so much." Erik said, shaking his head, his eyes moist, before pulling out the medallion that had his parents' picture, where he had added the photos of Madga and Nina. "And I want to live and enjoy life to its fullness, to see the world that they didn't have the opportunity to see, for them and for me."

"You deserve all the happiness my friend."

The two exchanged a smile, remembering their achievements, pains and losses, but also that they were always together, even when they ended up on opposing sides, they 'dalways leave the differences aside and the friendship would remain.

"Now let's stop this emotional moment. You still have some free time before the next class and I know Hank will still take a while to readjust the Cerebro, so let's play chess?"

"Aren't you tired of losing yet?" Charkes laughed, for the first time in a while and Erik reminded him that he had won the last time. "Let's play, I don't want you to be late for your class, Professor Magneto."

"Temporary professor." Erik corrected, rolling his eyes.

With Hank busy with the Cerebro, Erik had assumed his class as a teacher, teaching German. But despite being temporary, Erik had been thinking of coming to teach permanently after he left to see more of the world. He was enjoying teaching.

And Erik and Charles set the board on the table for the game before the classes. And despite being desperate to bring Moira and Nightcrawler back, Charles knew that at the moment, with Hank reforming the Cerebro, there was nothing to be done for now and he had a commitment to his students, which he would always honor. But he wouldn't give up Moira and Nightcrawler.

When Moira and Kurt, dressed in heavy fur coats they had found in the cabin, arrived in the town where Kurt was born, it was night and the streets were almost deserted, with only a few cars passing, and the two began to look where Kurt's mother lived.

The lady who had raised Kurt, had the power to find out where the person was coming from by touching their hands, so before she died, she had given him the address, but when he'd reached the town, he had been captured by mercenaries and taken to another city, to fight in the ring of mutants.

"It's here, down the stairs." Kurt said, as they stopped in an alley that had a trapdoor with a staircase.

They both looked to see if they were being followed and then in silence, descended the stairs, facing a dark corridor with several doors. They held hands and Moira took a matchbox from her pocket and lit one, lighting the hallway.

Kurt felt his heart racing, because of the nervousness to find out more about his past and Moira gripped his hand in comfort. The two heard voices coming from one of the doors and then stopped in front of it, opening discreetly enough for them to see what was happening in the room.

"... you should have left him with the mutant I introduced you to. She could raise and keep him away from all this mess, Mystique." The short-haired brunette said, and Moira knew who she was, had met the mutant 20 years ago, Angel, who had fairy wings and who had left the x-men to be able to fight for their specie.

But what shocked her was to see the woman holding a baby all wrapped up, with only the blue tail out. It was Raven, in her natural blue form. She held her son tightly to her chest, showing Angel that she wouldn't hand him over to anyone, swinging him in her arms lightly, soothing the baby with a German melody.

Beside her, Moira felt Nightcrawler's knees falter, and she wrapped an arm around his waist, trying to keep him on his feet, while his big golden eyes filled with tears, seeing the scene in front of them. His mother was the heroine Mystique, the one who had saved him from the ring and brought him to Xavier School. But the shock made him unable to see the reason, all he could do was face everything, paralyzed.

"Mom..."

"I know Angel, but when Kurt smiled at me, I felt so connected that the idea of separating from my son hurt. I can't."

"Magneto is on a long mission and Riptide and Azazel, the father of your son, were killed by Trask as well as our former friends. Trask's project team is powerful and they are coming after us, we are the next!"

In the corridor they heard the trapdoor open with violence and several uniformed men with strange weapons appeared. In front of them was a small man, with glasses but that looked dangerous and Moira knew him. The CIA had arrested him a decade ago, she had done the reporting, he had been involved with experiments with mutants and arms sales to the enemies. Dr. Trask.

"FREEZE, WHO ARE YOU?"

Across the door, when Raven and Angel heard the voices, they hurried to a secret door that Angel opened and they disappeared.

Moira tightened her arm around Nightcrawler's waist and the mutant seemed to wake up from his stupor, teleporting them as one of the men threw some kind of net over them.

That night after all the students had gone to bed, Charles headed for the kitchen and removed from the back of one of the cabinets a bottle of whiskey that he hadn't touched for years, since the battle against Trask's sentinels.

He didn't use to drink, not since the incident, but at that time, when his life and dreams had crumbled, he was feeling tempted to drink and try to block the pain and the voices in his head.

The professor looked at the bottle and the glass over the table, very tempted to drink it all and forget the voices of Moira and Kurt in his head, the last moments he had been with them and the images of Kurt standing in front of him and Moira, covering his body just behind the blue mutant, shielding him from En Sabah Nur.

Even though at that moment he had been in a battle inside his mind, he had seen the image from Jean's head when she had been with her guard down, the moment he had woken up and asked for the others.

But Charles knew that Moira and Nightcrawler needed him lucid to get a chance to return, and he couldn't do that to his friends and students.

He then pulled the glass and the bottle away as he turned and saw Moira in a robe over her pajamas, smiling at him and for a thousandth of a second, Charles's heart beat fast with the image in front of him, wanting to apologize, kiss her. But then he sighed.

"Raven? Why did you do that?" He asked tiredly as the image of Moira turned blue and Charles's sister knelt down in front of him.

"I couldn't block my thoughts right?"

"No..." And even if his sister had succeeded, he wouldn't have believed she had came back so easily from another reality. "Why that?"

"I fell asleep in the living room and when I woke up I heard your chair and saw you get the bottle, I was afraid that you would do something impulsive and so, I thought that if I turned into Moira, even if for a few seconds, it would make you stop... But I'm glad you stopped before."

"Oh Raven..."

"It's difficult, isn't it?" She murmured, resting her hands and then her chin over Charles's knee and stared at him with a sad smile.

"And the worst part is that I didn't have a chance to give her memories back to her and explain myself before she... You know."

"But when we find them, you can do it!"

"The seal was broken, probably by something she saw in the other reality. I could feel it as soon as we returned to the mansion. I can't read her mind because of the different realities, but I can imagine just how sad and angry she must be. She probably will never trust me again." He explained bitterly, closing his eyes and tipping his head back and Raven felt sad as a tear trickled down his face.

How much she must be suffering with her memories, having to deal with them all by herself, and what she must be seeing in that other reality. How much he wanted to be in her place, taking the pain from her...

"Charles..." She said gently. "Yes, probably she must be upset that you erased her memories, but the Moira I met is also a fair and kind woman, and I know she loves you and will want to hear your side of the story. We need to find a way to bring her and the Nightcrawler back to our reality."

Charles was amazed at the confidence his sister displayed and smiled at her, stroking her hair proudly.

"When did you become so confident and grown up?" He joked, but his smile showed all the pride and affection he felt for her.

"When I started to be more patient and have faith like you. And for that, I won't let you lose your faith."

"Thank you Raven, I won't stop believing we can find them and bring them back in. For a moment I let myself get lost, but I won't let it happen again." He promised and Raven smiled, closing her eyes and just feeling her brother caressing her hair.

"Raven..." He called softly, knowing the matter was complicated. "And how do you feel about all this? With your son in another reality?"

"You knew that?" She murmured, not lifting her face, but feeling her heart squeeze for Kurt.

Giving her son, even if it had been an unplanned pregnancy, had been difficult, but also the only way he could grow up safe and away from the chaos that was her life. But after discovering that he had been captured and forced to fight other mutants in a ring to amuse the humans, she had felt a great fury and also, desperation, going to save him.

But the fear of being rejected by him had made her not tell him the truth and chose to take him to Charles's school, where she knew he would be well looked after, but now he was lost along with Moira.

"I suspected, because of the similarity with you and with Azazel. A nephew..." Charles said with a small smile, because even though he had known him for only a little while, he had grown fond of him and Raven raised her face, staring at him sad.

"A nephew who doesn't know who his uncle and mother are. He has suffered so much, Charles... I wished I didn't care but I can't, he's my son and I love him, and I can't imagine his disappointment in finding out that I'm his mother, I abandoned him..."

And this time it was Raven's turn to cry and Charles lifted her chin, wiping away her tears.

"Raven... He'll listen to you and he'll understand. He's a good boy and I know that despite the short time you two have been together after you saved him, he must already admire you very much, and loving you will be even more easy. Have faith, you made a speech about faith some minutes ago, remember?" Charles said with a smile and Raven stared at him, feeling her lips open in a small smile, shaking her head.

"Charler... you can't be real."

"Oh, but I am, because if not, I couldn't make you hot chocolate, right?" He said as she stood up, wiping her face in the sleeve of her robe, before following him to the stove, for him to prepare his famous hot chocolate.

When Charles finally went to bed, he felt lighter, both from the conversation he'd had with his sister and from Hank telling him that by the morning the Cerebro's adjustments would be finished.

And so he allowed himself to dream of Moira, lying beside him with her hand over his, resting on Charles's chest, as he stroked her waist, his fingers playing there and then he felt her other hand lower from his chest to his abdomen, leaving a trail of desire, repeating how much she loved him, and from afar, out of the dream, Charles could hear a romantic song that one of his students was listening to in one of the bedrooms in the hall.

 **Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy and reviews!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _And all I gave you is gone_

 _Tumbled like it was stone_

 _Throught we built a dynasty_

 _That heaven couldn't shake_

 **Dynasty-MIIA**

When Moira opened her eyes, she realized that she and Kurt had fainted and were now in a room surrounded by technologies that neither the CIA had, which could only mean that they should be in an alternate reality into the future.

There was a transparent desk where there was some sort of transparent keyboard on it, many computer screens and medical instruments. Through the huge windows, Moira could see that they were in some sort of CIA facility, but that it was night and until that moment no one had come to arrest them. She saw an open door revealing a stretcher and tried to wake Nightcrawler.

"Nightcrawler, wake up, I need to lay you on that stretcher." She murmured, wrapping an arm around his waist and the mutant, exhausted, managed to walk with the help of Moira toward the stretcher, where she straightened his coat to cover him better, watching him fall asleep quickly.

She knew he was exhausted by both the journey and the discovery of his origins, and so she decided to let him rest and stand guard. She sighed, touching his hand for a moment, sad for her friend, before leaving, to discover more about where they were now.

Trying to use the strange computer, she realized that the office belonged to her and that's why no one had gone to investigate, since her fingerprints matched those of the other Moira.

What shocked her was to see that they were in 2000 and that facility was doing research on the mutants. The folders on the computer required password, but she found a folder with her personal videos that only required her digital and came across an aging, gray-haired Moira in a white coat.

"July 8th, 2000. My third husband, about to become the my fourth ex husband, seems unable to understand the importance of my work..." And Moira realized that this Moira had taken a different path from her own life. She had been married 3 times, but had no children instead of working in a section that investigated cults and other cases linked to mutants, which she now headed and had her own staff, that Moira had gone to work in the science section of CIA, similar to Stryker's in the 1980s and had never met Charles, which made her wonder if he was alive or dead and then she started researching.

Charles Xavier had been captured somewhere in Russia by scientists decades ago, when he had gone to give a lecture about the X gene, and it was unknown whether he was alive or dead.

"Oh Charles..." She whispered, looking at the man's picture on the computer.

He shouldn't have been more than 30 years old in the picture, with his curly, charming hair and irresistible blue eyes. She raised her hand, touching the image of the man on the screen, and wondering how strange it was to miss a man who she had only met a week and a half ago, but whom she had actually known for 20 years, and for whom she was still in love.

She imagined the Moira from the happy reality, in Charles's arms, being treated with love and seeing him looking at her with love in the mornings, walking with her in the gardens at the end of the afternoon hand in hand, after his classes and her meetings, sharing dreams and exchanging long kisses, loving each other.

From her marriage with Joe, a politician she'd met a decade ago, the only good thing that had happened was the birth of her precious Kevin, for whom she'd fought for custody until the end, winning.

Exhausted mentally with all the information, she stepped away from the keyboard and stared at the huge window, watching the starry sky and wondering if Kevin was fine, eating, doing his homework, if was would be happy, he loved looking at the starry sky with her.

Because of the mission, she had left her son with his paternal grandparents. The boy understood how important the work was to his mother, and Moira had always balanced well her work and personal life, always spending long afternoons with her son after long missions, doing activities together, having fun.

She missed him, wondering how much he must have grown up. Kevin was 8 years old but he looked like one of those basketball players that were always growing up, even though the kid liked to play baseball.

Moira then heard Nightcrawler wiggling in the other room and she ran to him, seeing that he seemed to be having a nightmare and she shook him:

"Kurt, wake up Kurt, you're having a nightmare!"

The mutant opened his eyes, widening at the sight of Moira, realizing that it had been only a nightmare. The woman helped him sit on the stretcher, going to the coffee machine in the corner and grabbing one for Kurt, who drank grateful the hot liquid.

"Are you alright?"

"I dreamed that I was back inside a box in which they kept us after the rings, and my owners shocked me with the stick... And Mist-my mother didn't come." He explained in a low voice, hugging himself with his tail and Moira then sat down beside him and hugged him.

"Hey... First, no one owns you, okay? You were saved by Raven. We're in this together and as long as we have each other here, we'll always protect the other right?"

Kurt opened a small smile, nodding, before opening up with her:

"It's so strange to have met my mother, not knowing who she was... And I wonder if she really gave me to somebody else to save me or if it was because she wanted to live her life free... "

"Kurt, Raven, your mother, loves you very much, you could see in the other reality how hard she struggled to decide what would be the best for you, to stay or to go. And I don't think it was coincidence that she found you in that ring, she came to you because she loved you and wanted to save you... "

"But why did she have to leave me? If I could choose, I would rather have faced Trask beside her, than to spend 18 years without knowing who she really was." Kurt's words made her heart clench, wanting to find a way to free him from the pain. "I spent months and months looking out the window as a child, waiting for my mother to appear, and then, after being taken to the ring, I was saved by her and didn't even know that she was her."

And it was at that moment that Moira realized something funny. That she was in the same situation as Kurt and that she could understand Raven's reasons, which were similar to Charles's, and things started to become clear to her.

"Kurt..." She said, taking his hand and holding it. "I know it's horrible when people make decisions for us, thinking it'll be better for us, it happened to me, Charles erased all my memories from when I met him, Raven and the others 20 years ago, everything, the battles, the conversations, the beach and our kiss."

"He did that because he thought it would be the best way to protect me from his enemies, and when we were thrown into this tangle of realities, I recovered them and I felt angry and sad that he had taken that decision from me, just like Raven chose to leave you in the care of someone else." Kurt was surprised to hear her speak for the first time about what they had seen in the other reality.

"I was frustrated to see how things would have been if he had left the decision for me, because I would have stayed with the man I love. But I'm also a mother and I can see that everything Raven did was to try to protect something she loved with all her heart, hr son, and I know that if I had to keep Kevin away from me, to keep him safe, I would do it no matter how much it hurt and no matter how much Kevin got upset."

"And now I understand what Charles did. It wasn't right, but he did it for my sake and I know he feels regret for not letting me have a chance to choose. It's the same for Raven, and I hope it doesn't happen, to me, but there is no perfect solution, but we can aways feel regreat and be forgiven and talk. It's about sacrifices, regrets and sincere conversations."

Kurt, surprised by Moira's words, felt his eyes fill with tears, finally getting a clear view of his mother's situation. And all he wanted at that moment was to return to his reality, so that they could talk and understand each other.

"There's so much I want to tell her, and also to know..."

"And you'll, we'll find a way back to our home and I know that Raven, Charles and the others are searching for a way to help us." She reassured him and Kurt breathed more relieved and Moira handed him the coffee cup again and he took it, before saying:

"You're a good friend Moira, thank you."

"Know that if you need me, here or at home, you can count on me."

And the two smiled, lost in thought. It was funny that a week ago they didn't even know each other and now, they had become a strange family, strange but united and they knew that no matter where they went, nothing would change that.

"Moira?" Kurt asked curiously. "That day when we saw you and Charles... Was because you saw how things would have been that you felt sick?"

"There were so many memories and visions at once to deal with..." She said, with a sigh, knowing that she had overcome and accepted what Charles had done, knowing that the love they felt for each other could help them to heal.

"But now I've been able to deal and accept it. What still bothers me, is was I saw at the beach, where I died with the x-men... It's so strange, it wasn't me, but I could feel the heat of the flames." She closed her eyes, seeing the memory from 20 years ago, when her bullet had inadvertently hit Charles in the spine, paralyzing him.

"Now it's hard to think of him and remember that it was the bullet from my gun that put him in a wheelchair." The last words made her choke as she remembered Charles, bleeding into her arms and Kurt shook his head, caressing her face.

"But Moira... You said he didn't blame you, it wasn't your fault You didn't want that, you couldn't have predicted that Erik would ricochet the bullet to that side. Don't blame yourself... I know him, m-my uncle would say the same thing if he were here with us, he loves you. I don't want to see you sad..."

"Ah Kurt..."

The guilt was still there but Kurt had made her feel a lot better and let part of it go and maybe it'd decrease if she talked to Charles and told him how she felt, what she believed he would want to do too, for having taken away her memories.

But it'd would only happen if they maneged to get back to their time, but Kurt's words made her feel a lot better and she smiled.

"It's my turn to thank you..."

Kurt stood up, going to the coffee machine and grabbing one coffee for Moira, who smiled, realizing how much she'd missed the drink, the first coffee since the battle in Egypt.

"Did you find out where we are this time?" He asked curiously, going to the door and inspecting the strange office and almost knocking over a very expensive vase with his tail.

"In 2000." Kurt's eyes widened. "It seems that in this reality I've changed my field in the CIA and I work on scientific research and experiments in mutants."

"The good or the bad experiments?" He asked, remembering about Stryker, the evil man who had captured them in the mansion.

"That I couldn't figure out." She replied with a shiver, afraid to find the answer, but knowing that it was closer to the second option, and closed her eyes.

Kurt yawned then, feeling extremely tired suddenly, which didn't go unnoticed by the woman, who guided him to the stretcher again:

"I think I'm still a little tired from the battle in Egypt..."

"I guess it's not just that." She replied, joining the pieces and analyzing the conditions of the two in the last days.

She then saw a cardiac and cerebral monitoring machine and decided to test her theory, first on Kurt and then on her, confirming her suspicions.

"I have also been feeling too tired, no matter how much we had rested in the cabin. Our bodies weren't made to endure the journeys between the realities and in your case, the fatigue must be multiplying 5 times more because of your powers. I think if we continue to travel between realities, what happens every time we teleport ourselves, it'll end up being fatal."

And she indicated the readings of their hearts and brains, which showed signs of being affected.

"That means we'll have to avoid teleporting as much as we can, right?"

"Until we or Charles find a way to bring us back to our reality." She nodded, worried. "I think we should be better prepared."

And Moira went into the office, where she had seen a bookcase with a collection of Japanese swords. She put the first one inside her coat, but when she picked up the second one, the door opened with violence and five armed men entered wearing CIA badges and the woman wasted no time, nudging the first two with the sword still covered but the other two men held her by the arms while the third one hit her face with the handle of his gun.

"Well, director Mactaggert said it wasn't her in the office, what kind of powers do you have, mutant?" He demanded, hitting Moira in the face again, but she refused to reply, feeling the taste of blood in her mouth while she wondered what kind of woman her other self had become.

"Moira!" Kurt screamed, throwing himself over the man who was questioning her and throwing him against the window and Moira quickly used the swords that were still in her hands to hit the knees of her captors before hitting them in the head and then she and Kurt ran out of the room.

As they reached the end of the corridor with sealed doors, the two tried to return, but they found a group of CIA agents and an older and more serious version of Moira. And before Moira 1 could protest, Kurt grabbed her hand, teleporting them.

"Professor!" Hank said, worried as he analyzed the data from the newly adjusted Cerebro. He, Erik, Raven, and Jean were all around Charles, who wore his helmet and had his eyes closed, his brow furrowed in concern. "I don't understand, I readjusted the Cerebro so that you could have the exact location of the two in the other alternate reality... What happened?"

"It seems they are no longer there... Is it possible to adjust so that the Cerebro can access any kind of alternative reality?"

"I can try."

And the group, worried, watched Hank adjusting the controls and all Charles could think of was that it would be very difficult to bring Moira and Kurt back, but he wouldn't rest until all possibilities were exhausted.

"All right, Professor, I did the best I could... I hope it works." Hank finished, his face red from the effort and nervous with the possibility of it not working.

"Thank you Hank." And Charles returned to concentrate, managing to locate their minds, but weakly, before disappearing again.

Everyone watched the professor's young face fill with wrinkles of concern as he kept his eyes closed searching for an explanation of what was happening. They would need all the luck in the world to rescue them.

"I think when Jean's powers, En Sabah Nur and Kurt's were used atbthe same time, by he and Moira were thrown into the an alternative reality, Kurt's powers were affected, causing each time he uses them there to throw them into another reality, rather than place."

"That's why it's hard to see their minds clearly?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Yes, but the main reason is that Kurt's body wasn't made to withstand his powers taking him to other realities and this is affecting his body and mind quickly and if he continues to teleport there, he won't survive."

"What about Moira?"

"The same thing. Every time they move, their bodies are affected, although Kurt's more because of his powers. Now I can't find an explanation of why her mind is appearing to me so weakly, making its location almost impossible sometimes..." Charles wondered, confused and worried, seeing Kurt's mind weak and Moira's, disappearing and reappearing after a teleportation.

He'd already read it in a research Moira had done in the CIA about a human agent who had come face-to-face with a mutant that had used illusion of pain on him but for some reason it hadn't work. He remembered that she had given a name to it in her report. It could be related to what was happening to her.

"So it's dangerous for them to teleport?" Erik asked, staring at his friend, who nodded.

"It will affect Kurt faster. " Charles said in a low voice, staring at Raven, who raised her hands to her mouth, feeling desperate to know what might happen to her son. "And if he dies, he won't be able to return nor Moira."

I need to find a way to save them... Even if it costs my life. Charles thought desperately, before taking a deep breath to control himself, knowing that Jean, even though trying to keep her power under control, was listening.

"Charles... We need to do something."

"I'll try to get into their minds..."

 **Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Running out of time, I really thought you were on my side_

 _But now there's nobody by my side_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

 _Yeah, I need you right now_

 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

 **Don't let me down-Joy Williams**

Kurt and Moira fell on a hard concrete floor and the woman needed a moment to recover, feeling dizzy and running her hand over her face, noticing that there was blood because of what had happened in the CIA office. Her face should be a mess and when she realized that they were in a kind of bleachers, on the top where there was almost no one, in a dark and dirty place, with several people sitting in the bleachers below, many drunk and others who seemed to belong to gangs.

She then pulled the hood of her coat to cover her face. Turning to the side she noticed that Kurt had fainted and she grabbed his wrist, making sure he was okay and then put her hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"Kurt? Wake up..."

The mutant groaned and opened his eyes, feeling his whole body weak and the woman helped him sit carefully and adjusted his hood to avoid curious looks snd the cold.

"How are you?" She asked worriedly and he tried to smile to reassure her.

"A little tired, but I'll be fine... And you? Those men hurt you!" He said seeing her face and felt anger, something that wasn't common because he was always shy and calm, but when he saw the bruise on Moira's face, he felt his blood boil.

"I'm fine, I've been through worst in CIA training." She assured him, remembering the first weeks of training in the CIA when she had been the only woman in the class and her colleagues had tried to make her give up using force, after seeing that she was better than them and, a woman.

And that thought made her miss her job, her son Kevin, Charles.

"I think we'd better get out of here." Kurt whispered, indicating a group that looked like some gang, who was sitting a few feet away from them and occasionally looked at the two of them, at Kurt, in a menacing way and at Moira, malicious.

Agreeing, Moira adjusted her hood to hide her face better and Kurt took her hand, leading her down from the stairs. When they were almost at the bottom, the lights grew stronger, blinding them for a moment and then they realized that they were facing a huge cage that was surrounded by the bleachers and a man announced in German:

"And let's start the duel. In the right side, we have a rookie, Ice Man." A huge booing began, and the two dancers that were in rhe stage threw cans of beer into the bars f the side of the mutant.

Moira watched in horror a young man, probably 18 years old, who looked scared inside the cage, his hands forming a layer of ice. Kurt felt his heart start beating faster, nervous and scared, being invaded by bad memories and holding Moira's hand harder, wanting to get out of there, but his body seemed frozen and the man announced:

"And on the left, our great champion, our favorite, the demonic, indestructible and violent... NIGHTCRAWLER!"

Everybody started shouting and applauding at the sight of their favorite mutant being thrown in the cage, and neither Moira nor Kurt could believe what they saw.

This version of Kurt showed his teeth to his adversary and before the announcer announced the beginning of the fight, he had already thrown himself against the opponent, using his tail to grab him by the waist, throwing him against the bars of high voltage, making the mutant receive a huge shock, because of the ice in his hand that had melted.

"Moira... I can't stay here, I can't watch what I've become... Please..." Kurt pleaded, his large eyes filled with pain and Moira, knowing how he felt nodded as he guided her toward one of the exits, struggling to get past the crowds.

"Hey sweetheart... Why don't you put your hood down for us to have some fun?" A huge man with a dangerous smile asked, holding Moira by the arm and trying to lower her hood.

But Kurt used his pointed tail to nudge him on the middle of the back, making it look like a knife and saying in German:

"Release her now."

"Calm down..." The man said, startled, and Kurt guided them to the exit, tense from what he had seen in the ring and now, at what the mand had tried to do with Moira.

The man them grabbed a bottle of beer and brook it, poiting the bottom broken toward them, threateningly, but this time Moira turned to him, punching him right in the middle of his nose, making him stagger and fall and the two ran from there, seeing that some people turned to see the what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, slowinh down, and she nodded, looking worried.

"But what about you, Kurt?"

"I just want to get out of here... This ring... I don't have good memories."

"We're going to get out of here... And that one there, he isn't who you've become." She said gently but firmly

"But it could have been." He replied, taking a deep breath. "They left me trapped inside a wooden box with an electric field that prevented me from running away, and they'd only let me out in the fights, inside the cage, I didn't stay long, I guess only for a few months, but I was in the cage twice. The first time I refused to fight and the doctor had to 'patch me up.' The second time, it was against the Angel."

"I was the one responsible for the damage on his wings, he begged me to fight otherwise the two of us would die, and I threw him against the bars on impulse, I fight when it's necessary, for what I believe and for my friends." He said pointing to the woman. "But I don't want to be like that Kurt in there, who fights and kills for pleasure." Kurt said bitterly, expecting Moira to look at him with disgust or disappointment. But he only saw the tenderness and understanding.

"Kurt... You aren't him, I don't believe you'll be like. In these last days I've had the opportunity to know you, and to realize how kind, protective and brave you are. When you were stuck in the cage, you had no choice, and then you joined the x-men, to protect everyone, you're more han that, so much more."

"Thank you."

They both smiled, then they reached the door where there were two security guards who looked at them seriously.

"The tickets?"

"But we are leaving..." Moira tried to explain, but they prevented them from leaving.

"You can only enter or leave with the ticket. You may be mutants trying to escape."

"Okay... I think we dropped them. Let's search." Nightcrawler said and they both turned back, knowing that the two security guards were still staring at them and one of them started to follow them down the hall.

"Hey, stop!" The security man shouted and they both stopped, knowing they had little time to think in a plan to escape, and when he stopped behind them, Kurt's tail curled around the man's hands, making him drop his gun on the ground and Moira tore his shirt, helping Kurt to tie his hands, legs and mouth, leaving him in the hallway and they spotted a staircase leading to an empty room.

When they saw the window with bars, Moira closed her eyes, nervous but alert, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they were captured. Teleporting again was an option, but it would be very dangerous for their health. It was then that she looked at Kurt, who was staring at the nothing, gaping.

"Kurt?"

"Professor? I can hear you!"

Moira was shocked, not knowing what to think, when then Kurt's eyes went unfocused and the voice that came out of his mouth, though his, it was possible to hear Charles's voice from behind, like an echo.

"Moira..."

Moira felt as if she was going to collapse, but Kurt was beside her, or Charles, holding her.

She was listening to his voice for the first time in more than a week, and although more than a week ago, when the Apocalypse had awakened, she hadn't known that the two had had a story, now with her memories back, Moira was invaded by a huge wave of love, longing and fear.

Fear that he'd feel like he had to erase her memories again, afraid he might have removed them because it was her bullet that had left him in a wheelchair. All that was their unfinished business, many of them she had seen or discussed with Kurt in the various alternative realities they had visited.

"Charles?"

Charles was invaded by the same wave of feelings that Moira, he wanted to apologize to her, compensated her for all the pain he had caused her, sealing her memories for almost twenty years and tell her how much he loved her and would never erase her memories again, even if he had to stay away from her, if she asked for it. But at that moment, they didn't have much time.

"Moira, we don't have much time." He said, his voice urgent. "I need you to relax your mind so I don't have to talk through Kurt."

"Relax my mind?" She asked confused, but when she did that, she felt Charles in her mind and realized that he wasn't speaking through Kurt anymore.

 _Somehow, when the seal that kept your memories broke, a shield in your mind apeared, activated by what you saw in one of these realities. Every time you're tense, I can't reach your mind..._

 _Like happened to Kurt's powers?_

 _No. In Kurt's case, his powers are only working differently in this reality, when we get back, it will be back to normal. In your case, it isn't a mutation, but a mental shield that less than 1% of the population of humans may have, but can only be discovered in situations of great mental stress. It's from the MCL1 gene, from your hair color. This shield... It can only be learned to develop by this 1% of humans and to be controlled, not mutants... You already had it, just didn't know it and when I realized while you were out, I did a little research. A research on a report you write about a mental shield on one of your agents._

Moira was surprised by the discovery, but there wasn't much time to think about it, and soon Charles spoke in her mind and Nightcrawler's:

 _I already have your location. You can't teleport back into this reality, at least not until I give the signal._

 _And what should we do? Kurt thought, knowing it was only a matter of time before the security guards showed up._

 _You were cast into another reality in a combination of your powers with Jean and En Sabah Nur's. There are still residual particles of his powers in Egypt where we battled and Hank was able to absorb them. We will fly to the same place you are and drop them in the air, while Jean releases her powers. And you, Kurt have to teleport at our signal._

 _So we'll just have one chance, right?_ Moira thought, taking a deep breath and squeezing Kurt's hand

 _Yes._.. Charles thought seriously, although inside he was nervous.

 _It's all right. Kurt thought. It's all we need._

 _We're almost in Germany. Please keep talking to me._ Charles thought in their minds, desperate, and then Raven looked at him, and nodded.

 _Kurt, Raven's beside me and asked me to tell you that she trusts you and that she'll be waiting for you on the other side._

 _Mom... Kurt thought and then smiled. We will be back. soon, we will be there with you._

 _Charles... Have you heard from Kevin?_ Moira thought and the man calmed her down.

 _Yes. I went to his grandmother's house twice and he's fine, eager for you to come back. He's waiting for you._

 _Thank you, Charles._

 _We landed. We're near the ring now._

Moira and Kurt heard voices in the hallway and left their weapons in hand, locking the door with a chair, praying that the group would reach the ring soon.

 _Kurt, Moira, we're in the ring. When I count to three, I want you to teleport._

There was no time to say anything else.

On the other side, Erik, Cyclops, and Peter stood guard while Charles and Raven stood beside Hank, who was releasing the particles from a special capsule he had created.

Jean Grey looked at Charles, who made a sign in his mind and when he counted to three, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and releasing her powers as she had done the other time, reopening her eyes that looked like flames, flames of the fenix inside her that created a space gap that was complemented by Kurt's power and they held their breath until Kurt and Moira appeared there, still hand in hand on the floor, and Jean collapsed, exhausted, and Scott ran to her, helping her get up with Hank's help, while the others helped Moira and Kurt, who looked fine.

"Kurt..." Raven was the first to say, excited and nervous, helping Kurt to rise and the he stared at her for a moment uncertain and awkward, before opening a smile and embracing her, excited.

"Hi mom... Were finally meeting each other as mother and son..."

And Raven, who rarely showed what she felt, felt her eyes fill with tears after hugging him after so many years.

"I'm so sorry... Forgive me..."

"I know... There's nothing to be forgiven for. You just wanted to protect me."

Raven was surprised by her son's warmth and maturity, unlike her at that age, and smiled proudly.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise you." And the two smiled at each other.

Charles and Moira stared at each other awkwardly, and Charles had never wanted her so bad as that moment and be able to walk so he could hold Moira in his arms.

Closer, he could see she had a cut on her lip, hidden by the hood of her coat and his heart squeezed.

 _You're hurt. Are you okay?_

 _I'm fine, don't worry..._

To his surprise, the woman got down on her knees in front of his chair, letting her mind relax to lower the shield that had been awakened in her mind and thought:

 _There are so many things we need to talk to, alone.._

 _I know my dear..._ He thought, seeing the woman and being flooded with a wave of love for her, but knew that they still had many things to settle between them, before risking a relationship.

 _But not now, you need to rest, you've been through a lot, you need to see Kevin. I explained that you were on a mission, but that today you would come back. And in your work, I knew it was important to you, I changed the memory of your bosses to make it look like they have given you a few days off._

 _Charles.._. Moira thought, surprised but excited. _Thank you... But what would have happened if you hadn't been able to bring us back?_

Charles smiled, and they both wanted to hug rach othrr at the moment, but their bodies were already on fire and it would be best to talk first.

 _I would never have let this possibility become real. You are part of our lives and we love you very much._ He thought seriously, staring at the woman whom he had distanced himself for 20 years and whom he had missed so much.

Though the words had been spoken in the plural, Moira's heart beat fast, her cheeks flushing.

 _Thank you for not giving up on us._

She smiled, getting up and they looked at each other again, knowing that when things calmed down, they would have the conversation that should have happened soon after the Apocalypse was stopped.

Moira then went to talk to Jean, Hank and the others while Kurt, after a brief but promising and emotional conversation with Raven hug his newly discovered uncle before teleporting everyone to the Blackbird.

The flight, despite being in the Blackbird, was still a bit long and as Moira and Kurt were exhausted, Erik helped Hank to pilot, while Peter and Raven finished checking Kurt, and Jean helped Moira with her cuts that weren't serious with Charles, who stood beside Jean in his chair holding the cream and gauze for the young redhead, and Moira gave him a small smile.

The Blackbird was approaching the United States, and eveybody was in silent, tired but pleased that everything had worked out, and Moira and Charles exchanged a few glances full of meanings all the way before they did the first stop, where the woman would land.

 **tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Leave me as you find me_

 _All ready for letting go_

 _Nothing left to remind me_

 _Nothing more that I need to know_

 **Leave me as you find me-Josh Powell**

The return home was tiring, but happy because they had managed to save their friends. Moira and Kurt had shared only a part of what had happened to them in the other realities, for they were tired, as were Jean and Charles.

Kurt had returned to Charles's School with Raven and the others and Moira to her house to see her son, but before leaving the Blackbird, she and Charles had exchanged a look that promised a meeting soon.

Although she was sad to walk away from Charles, when, she reached the door of her house and saw Kevin running toward her with theor dog, he r heart was filled with joy after almost two weeks away from her son.

"Mom, Mom, Mom! I missed you..." The boy said, throwing himself into her arms in his baseball clothes and Moira staggered, realizing how much her boy had grown up since her departure, and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too..." Smiling, she threw her things on the porch, tying her hair and holding the baseball ball. "Why don't you show me what you've been practicing?"

Three days had passed since Moira and Kurt had returned and the woman, after resting and spending time with her son, had gone to the CIA headquarters to prepare to return to work, finding that she hadn't only been promoted and gained a team to investigate crimes linked or against mutants due to their involvment in preventing the catastrophe of the Apocalypse, but also an investigation against Stryker had been opened and now, she was going to be the one that would arrest Colonel Stryker and she was followed by other agents.

She felt disgust toward the man, not only for holding her in his secret base, along with Hank and the others against their will, but for all the crimes he had committed against humans and mutants.

Soon Moira saw the man in the hall, knowing that the prison would be announced in public, and then she walked toward him, who seemed surprised to see her alive.

"Miss Mactaggert, good to see you... Well." He said slowly and Moira said coldly:

"It's Agent Mactaggert and I'm sorry to tell you, but this isn't a social conversation. Colonel William Stryker, you are under arrest on charges of illegal experimentation on mutants, secret facilities, and for contempt toward another agent. You have the right to remain silent and whatever you say may be used against you in court-"

"Your-"

But Moira raised an eyebrow, squeezing Stryker's handcuffs and he pulled them violently, to no avail. Other agents who were there stopped to watch the scene, many pleased, and Stryker, knowing he couldn't escape, shot her a dangerous look, but Moira ignored him, escorting him out of the building, feeling lighter and content.

Now she needed to sort things out with Charles. It would be the most difficult, thornier and painful conversation, but it could be the most incredible in the end. She took a deep breath and got into the car, knowing it would be a long trip to his school.

Arriving at the school, it was late and Moira parked in front of the gates. All students were already sleeping, or relaxing, since there was no one in the gardens and some of the room lights were already off.

She stayed in the car, twisting her icy hands over her lap, her body wrapped in her coat because of the cold, debating whether to go ahead or come back the next day, at a more appropriate hour.

But Charles was already waiting for her, still awake in his office and he felt Moira's mind, relaxed what made her mind possible to be read, the shield down, and he said gently:

 _Come in, Moira..._

The woman then went to the gates that were opened and she found Hank in the door, smiling:

"Good night, Moira. The profesor is in his office."

"Thank you, Hank."

The place was a little different from what she remembered from 20 years ago, but it was still a comfortable and elegant place despite having a large number of students living there.

Her heart quickened as she approached the door to Charles's office and then, taking a deep breath, she saw the door open and stepped inside.

"Good night, Moira..." Charles said as she entered, living his desk and meeting Moira halfway, where she had stopped and Moira realized that he was dressed in a navy blue robe with a blanket on his lap, adn she thought he had been already getting ready to go to bed when she came.

"I'm sorry Charles, I should have come early, or tomorrow, you are already going to bed." She tried to explain, hating herself for sounding so unsure, but the man smiled, lifting his arm from the chair to take her hand, feeling it cold.

"Moira my dear, come and sit by the fire, your hands are cold."

And the two of them went together to the fireplace, where there was a chair, and Moira sat sideways to the fire, facing Charles.

"And don't worry, you're always welcome here, regardless the hour. I was just finishing my lesson plans for Monday."

"Oh ok."

Charles could feel how nervous she was, but so was he. He then took both her hands in his, placing them on his lap to warm them faster along with the fire of the fireplace, and also to let her relax a bit.

"We need to talk to Charles..." She said, biting her lip and staring at him, shaking her head. "I just don't know how to start it..."

"So let me start by apologizing." He said, gently, but his eyes were filled with sadness at everything he had made her go through. "I don't say this for you to forgive me, my dear, but because I feel that I owe you that for what I did 20 years ago, and for not having returned your memories when I visited you at the CIA." He moistened his lips, watching Moira face him with tearful eyes and her mind in a whirl of thoughts and memories of the two and of what she had seen in the other reality.

"I just needed you to know that I'm sorry." He finished, sincere, choosing not to read her mind but to hear what she had to say to him from her mouth.

"I... I..." She closed her eyes, hating herself every time the words got tuck in her throat. "I should be angry that you took away the memories of my time with you, part of me is, but all I can think of is that I shot you, Charles, I'm responsable for you being in a wheelchair." She finished, releasing her hands from his and gesturing to the chair, feeling the first tear fall.

Charles was shocked by what the woman was saying, not expecting that, he'd been prepared for her to be angry and irritated, although she normally was gentle, she had a strong temper sometimes. And maybe he even preferred to see her angry than to blame herself for what had happened in Cuba.

He then chose to read her mind. He saw her thoughts from after having her memories back and heard Kurt's words, telling her that the professor didn't blame her and Charles opened a small smile because of the othee mutant.

"My dear..." He said gently, adjusting himself on the edge of his wheelchair to get closer to Moira, touching her face for the first time in two decades and feeling a shiver run through her body, smiling when he realized that Moira had trembled too.

"I thought your conversation with Kurt had diminished this nonsenss guilt you feel..."

"It's not nonsense." She said, shaking her head lightly and feeling Charles's hand grip her face gently. "Talking to him helped, yes, but I had to talk to you and tell you that I didn't want this to happen..."

"Moira, listen to me." He said in a steady voice, making her look at him, watching his eyes soften. "Yes, it was your bullet that hit me, but it wasn't your fault, or Erik's, no one's fault. You tried to protect everyone, Erik was lost in his anger and unfortunately the bullet hit me, you couldn't have predict that Erik would ricochet the bullet, so please stop blaming yourself, and if you feel the need to take that responsibility to you, then I forgive you and free you from it."

Her lips trembled, and she nodded, feeling that great guilt leave her and she closed her eyes, leaning forward as Charles had done and stood very close to him, breathing in his soft, comforting scent.

"OK..."

"Moira... How did you recover your memories?" He asked curiously, stroking her lip and she trembled.

"After Kurt teleported us from the first reality, when the beach exploded, we showed up in the gardens your school, the day we last saw each other... Only that... After the kiss, you didn't erase my memories. And there my memories came with full force."

"Moira... Again forgive me... How I wish I had taken that decision 20 years ago and stayed by your side my love..." Moira's eyes filled with tears again and he continued: "I should never have taken that part of your life away from you. You should hate me, and not blame yourself." He finished with a look of deep regret and sadness and Moira opened a small smile, reaching up and touching his hand that held her face.

"My love?" She asked in surprise at the words he had used and he smiled lovingly.

"Moira, I've loved you for twenty years, I have never stopped and I will never stop. I don't say this so that you feel obliged to reciprocate this words or to use as an excuse for what I have done." He then turned serious, staring into her beautiful brown eyes:

"I tell you this because I want you to know that I erased your memory because I thought I had to let go what I loved, to protect you. Alive and well, but the decision was wrong and if regret could kill, I would have been dead for a long time, and I don't know how to fix it. " He finished in a sad and sincere voice, staring at the woman he loved and Moira could feel all his love and regret in every word and her heart melted as she rose from her chair and knelt in front of him and held both his hands.

"A small part of me still feels angry with what you did." Moira admitted, and the man nodded, knowing she had every right. But then she smiled sweetly, saying: "But I love you so much, and I understand that there is no right solution, but we can regret and be forgiven and talk. Just as you forgave me for what happened on the beach, I forgive you for erasing my memories. It's about sacrifices, regrets and sincere conversation."

Charles's heart quickened at Moira's statement and he laced their hands together, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, seeing her face so serene and feeling light with her forgiveness, but still he wanted to do more for her, so he asked:

"But my dear, is there anything I can do to compensate you for all this?"

"I've already forgiven you Charles, I just need to know if when I wake up, it won't have turned into a dream like after Cuba..." She said, not knowing exactly what she expected and stared at the man with a small smile: "Talk to me... I need to know if you understand me..."

"I understood Moira." He said, staring at her with eyes full of love and he admitted: "I love you... And my love is too selfish to let you go a second time like I did in Cuba, unless you choose to go."

"I don't think you're selfish, Charles. And now that I remember everything, I know that I love you, and I can't let this feeling go, nor do I want to." She admitted frankly, feeling her heart racing, and Charles smiled, using the force of his arms to lift her off the ground, bringing her to sit on his legs in the chair.

"If that's what you want my love..."

And she smiled, blushing, pressing her forehead against his, placing one hand over his shoulder and leaving the other on his knee as Charles wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her there, steering the chair slowly away from his office and toward the double doors of his bedroom.

They both grinned at each other and slowly, seeing in Moira's eyes that it was what she wanted too, Charles pressed his lips to hers. Their lips touched for a moment, remembering the sensation of the first kiss but with the promise of so much more and when Moira felt his lips press against her with more force, her hand on his shoulder slipped to his chest, holding tight the robe he wore, feeling her heart beat fast.

Charles felt his body on fire and used the hand that was on the supporter of his wheelchair to slowly slip Moira's overcoat off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, while they entered the suite. Moira slipped off her shoes with her feet, and when she felt his tongue touch her lips, she parted them, letting him in, as they approached the bed.

When they broke the kiss to breathe, Moira only had a second to realize that they were in Charles's bedroom and beside his bed before she left his lap, sitting down on the bed and facing the man, who took off his shoes with a glance to her, full with love and desire.

When they got rid of some of their clothes, Charles sat at the head of his bed, with Moira sitting between his legs and they both stared at each other, full of desire:

"I love you Moira Mactaggert..." Charles muttered, brushing his lips on her forehead and down to her lips, feeling a great happiness he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm so happy, I love you so much, Charles." She replied with a huge smile feeling all her love for him, her eyes closed and then kissed him passionately.

Charles's hands that were around her waist slowly began to explore her body, past her back that stretched more at his touch, unclasping her bra and letting it fall, while she took her hands to his chest, let them rest there and she nibbled at his lower lip, before Charles deepened the kiss, moving one of his hands to Moira's side, stroking her left breast, making the woman sigh and press harder into his body, taking one hand to his back and scratching him lightly.

"You're so beautiful, Moira..." He murmured, interrupting the kiss and staring at her, making Moira blush and smile.

"Charles..."

And she leaned over him, her lips lowering to his broad shoulder, kissing and nibbling him, and Charles closed his eyes, tilting his head and resting it against the head of the bed, sighing her name, while his hand at her waist held her to himself and the other, massaged her left breast, feeling her body stiffen in desire.

Slowly the two of them slid into the bed, adjusting and Moira stood over him, her lips sliding down from his shoulder to his chest and Charles's hands began to run down her belly, making the woman shiver and stopped on the top of her thighs, resting there for a second, before one hand held her by the waist and the other, slipped down her thigh, teasing her with his skillful fingers over the last piece of clothing she still wore, feeling Moira tremble at his touch.

He brushed his lips on her cheek, caught her attention, and they smiled, staring at each other for a moment and feeling the moment before they kissed.

Moira lowered her hands from his shoulders to his chest, feeling his hands stop at the hem of her last piece, waiting for her to command that moment and when she nodded, he slowly removed it, stroking her center for a long moment, circling and caressing and then he used two fingers to stimulate her, moving them inside her with gentleness but precision, making a movement that made her catch fire.

Moira trembled above him, leaning her head on his shoulder and breathing quickly, feeling his lips moving beneath her collarbone and then to her breast as she regained control of her body, knowing that no man had ever made her feel those tremors and that passion before and she smiled.

Moira's hands went lower, until his last piece of clothing and her hands slide in, feeling his body reacting to her and holding his member, caressing its extension for a moment and feeling the member get harder and then released it to kiss her fingers, touching him with them then before holding him again and, her hand putting a a little pression. Charles felt that he would explode, no other woman's touch had left him in that state before, as if he was on fire and he said, gasping:

"Moira... Together..."

Smiling, she nodded, knowing how much he wanted it to be special for her and helped him to get rid of his last piece and they both took a deep breath, pressing their foreheads together and staring at each other, Charles stroking her face and holding her by the waist as she rested her hands on his shoulders, lowering herself slowly on him then.

After a pause to adjust, the two moved together and Charles laid kisses on her neck, face and chin, until Moira's lips found theirs in the best of the kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _When eveything is crazy_

 _You find a way to make it right_

 _Yes, I love and I love and I love and I want you_

 _It's gonna be till the end of time_

 **Till the End-Jessie Ware**

When Moira woke up a while later, she realized that It was dawn, and the first rays of sunshine began to leave the sky in pale blue, gold, and pink colours, and she smiled, remembering that she was in Charles's bedroom and her heart filled with love.

She then noticed that Charles was in his wheelchair with his back to the window and facing the bed, eyes closed and listening to a soft and low song coming from the radio, smiling, one hand on his wheelchair and the other with two fingers raised to his temple.

Moira smiled, dressing in Charles's robe and approached the wheelchair, knowing he was awake and sat over his legs, pinning him with her bare thighs and wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling.

"What are you doing, Charles?"

The man opened his eyes, meeting Moira's beautiful brown eyes and his chest seemed to explode with love for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't slip from the chair and raised his other hand to stroke Moira's face.

"Listening to this song." He said, indicating the radio on the bedside table and then kissed Moira's lips, which opened in a small smile, before corresponding to the kiss.

"It's beautifu..." She said, listening to the beautiful melody that reminded a jazz with a woman's voice.

"I heard it for the first time a few days ago, when you and Kurt were still in the other reality. I was more determined than ever to bring you back and then, when I started dreaming about you, I heard this song coming from the room..."

"And what happened in that dream?" She asked curiously, one of her hands caressing his shoulder and the arm around her waist tightened, bringing her closer to him and snuggling her into his arms.

"Our hands were entwined and you repeated how much you loved me, again and again." He whispered in her ear with love and she trembled, taking one of his hands then and lacing with his, saying, her eyes shining:

"I love and I love and I love you, Charles Xavier."

"And I love you, Moira Mactaggert, the love of my life."

The two smiled excitedly, knowing that everything was settling and Charles hugged her and Moira buried her face on his chest, smelling his scent, while Charles slowly and gently guided the chair around the room, in the rhythm of the song, as if they were dancing and nothing could replace the perfection of that moment.

"Was it what you expected?" He asked curiously, and she smiled, nodding:

"Much better than any other way that it could have been. You Charles, it's worth waiting 20 years, you're an incredible, honest, good man and nothing I could have lived if I were the Moira from the other reality would compare to this moment. It's perfect" She answered, raising her face with her eyes shining, and Charles smiled, thrilled, tipping his head back while Moira stretched out above him, leaving her bare thighs pressed to his, doing a show.

She smiled maliciously, tilting her head down and kssed him, leaving one hand on the whelchair and the other, running down his thigh, raising to his member, feeling the man shiver under her with her touch and then his hands began to run down her back and buttocks, gripping her while the kiss grew more demanding and then he slipped one hand to her center, keeping the other on her buttock, gripping he.

When they broke off the kiss to breathe, Moira bent down, catching her breath, and Charles rested his face between her breasts for a moment and then stared at her, his face as red as hers, and with a beautiful smile:

"You Moira, it's worth it, strong, kind, and compassionate. I want all our days to be the best of our lives."

"Yeah?" She asked smiling and touching her forehead to his and then felt his lips on her forehead, saying:

"Yeah..."

They both smiled and kissed passionately as the wheelchair continued to move with the song


End file.
